sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodstone(Deyvan Salez)
Bloodstone is a crystal gem that betrayed homeworld. Apperance Bloodstone is a red gem, wearing light armor, that is the color red. She has dark red shoes, that have the diamond/star sign on it. The light armor covers all of her body, except for her hands and her chin. She also has long, and light red hair, and pointy ears. She is actually kind of large, and a bit fat. But not really. Her gem is located on her left palm. Weapon Bloodstone has a cutlass, that is very long, but not very sharp. She has great proficency with this weapon, and it can shoot fireballs out of it. Personality Bloodstone is a careful, wild and caring gem. She likes fighting, but she questions why it has to happen all the time. Sometimes she can be too careful, however upon meeting Sunstone, she quickly became more wild, and less careful. She has learned to care for people less, because she wasn't caring for herself. History White diamond, in celebration for Pink Diamond's first(And only) colony, rewarded Pink Diamond with a semi-perfect Bloodstone. This Bloodstone was to be trained under Moonstone, due to Bloodstone's personality being unpredictable. She ended up being Moonstone's star pupil, due to not being too rowdy. Bloodstone saw Moonstone being a jerk to Sunstone, and due to Bloodstone's caring nature, he stepped in to stop Moonstone from shouting at Sunstone. The two had heart to heart talks, then Bloodstone started becoming more wild and rowdy. Then the two became BEST friends. She also befriended Chester, a ruby. Years pass, and while Bloodstone was on the way to training, the crystal gems invaded the district Bloodstone was in! She fought valiantly, but in the end she lost. Before nearly being shattered, she stated that she TRULY wanted to join the crystal gems, however this was a lie.. But soon after learning the reason they rebel, she joined the crystal gems FULLY. During the war, she found Sunstone, and engaged in a one on one. Though she was losing, Bloodstone convinced Sunstone to join the crystal gems. The two fought with all their strength, until she got in a fight with Jasper, and was SHATTERED by her. She was known as a common solider of the crystal gems. Powers/Abilites Basic era 1 gem abilites.. Bah you get the point. * Pyrokinesis- Bloodstone is able to control fire, to some extent. She isn't very proficent with this abilty, but she does use it sometimes. She can also shoot fireballs out of her cutlass * Agility- Bloodstone is much faster than most gems, and she uses this to her advantage. * Bloodstone can see through walls, she is very proficent with this ability, because she uses it a lot of times. * Aerokinesis-Bloodstone can control the air around her. She is EXTREMELY proficent with this abilty, because it can be very useful Weaknesses * Reliant on other allies- Bloodstone doesn't really rely on herself to do alot of work. She asks for help alot of times, but she still can do things by herself. * Too careful- Bloodstone doesn't take much risks, so she ends up not using her full potential. * Clumsy- Bloodstone can be clumsy at times, however this isn't so apparent. * Too caring- Sometimes Bloodstone protects someone in battle so much, she doesn't care about what she'll go through * Big target- Bloodstone is actually a big target, despite being fast. * Easily gives up- Bloodstone actually isn't very determined, and gives up most of the time. Sunstone helped Bloodstone not to give up so often, but she still kinda does. * Reliant on Aerokinesis- Bloodstone can be too reliant on aerokinesis Category:A to Z Category:Approved Characters